1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-348807 discloses a connector that has a housing with a number of cavities. Insertion openings are open at rear ends of the respective cavities on a rear surface of the housing. A terminal fitting is inserted into each cavity through the insertion opening from behind. A retainer is mounted into the housing obliquely from behind. The retainer is provided with marks for identifying the address of each insertion opening so that a predetermined terminal fitting can be inserted into the appropriate cavity without error using the mark as a guide.
Erroneous insertion of the terminal fittings can be prevented by providing marks on a part other than the retainer if the retainer cannot be mounted at a position corresponding to the respective insertion openings. Marks could be provided on an outer peripheral part of the rear surface of the housing. However, marks are difficult to see and a function as the marks cannot be sufficiently exhibited when the housing is reduced in size. In that respect, vertical or horizontal walls of a lattice may define each insertion opening and project more backward than the other walls to stand out on the rear surface of the housing. The projecting walls have identification power even if the housing is small. However, large steps may be formed between some walls and other walls, and the flow of resin is obstructed at steps when the resin flows in a molding space for the lattice wall during the molding of the housing. Thus, a molding failure may occur.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide an easily moldable connector having a function of identifying insertion positions of terminal fittings.